Once upon a time
by Venetrix
Summary: Un día normal en Grimmauld Place número 12, sin gritos ni el fantasma de la traición amenazando con romper una de las más antiguas familias mágicas. Participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes así como el universo del harryverso pertenecen a la genuina Jotaká Rowling. Si fueran míos, todas las páginas estarían llenas de Blacks...

Este fic participa en el reto **"La maldición del de abajo"** para el foro _**"La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**_.

**Sorita Wolfgirl** fue la encargada de ponerme un tema sobre el qué escribir y me pidió que narrara un día normal en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place cuando aún estaban Sirius y Regulus. Un día simplemente normal, sin gritos ni desprecios ni nada. He narrado lo que puede ser una escena costumbrista y he mezclado dos líneas temporales, sin adentrarme en discusiones ni nada. Así que a lo mejor es parece soso, avisados quedáis del contenido. Ea.

Como siempre, voy al límite y lo he escrito en las últimas horas. Cualquier errata, avisadme, que aunque le he dado una revisión puede que se me haya pasado algo. Espero que le guste a **Sorita Wolfgirl** pues fue ella quien amablemente me pidió que escribiera sobre mis personajes favoritos. Le he dado un cierto protagonismo a Walburga porque ante todo creo que era madre y las madres, son madres. Ya lo entenderéis.

* * *

La estancia está sumergida en una penumbra casi total y el silencio se ha adueñado de cada rincón de la sala. Solo una respiración lenta y pesada rompe regularmente la quietud del lugar. La mujer que contempla el enorme tapiz que engalana las paredes apenas tiene 60 años pero su aspecto ha sufrido, con vehemencia, las erosiones de la edad agravadas por el dolor. Y el dolor es algo contra lo que Walburga Black ha lidiado casi toda su vida. Es un dolor insonoro, casi imperceptible para el ojo de un observador ajeno, pero de una cruda realidad que tiñe su alma en el mismo tono de su apellido.

Una vez más, lo que parece un gemido se escapa de su boca e inmediatamente se lleva el pañuelo a la zona, como si así pudiera seguir apresando el tormento de su alma. Cabecea, en busca de su viejo elfo doméstico, y vuelve a dirigir los oscuros ojos al tapiz. No se percata de que Kreacher se mantiene prudente, vigilante y compungido, en uno de los rincones; mientras piensa en el próximo castigo que se merece cuando se percata de que los ojos de su ama se vuelven a fijar en la fecha que marca 15-06-1961 y 18-08-1979.

Walburga no sabría precisar los minutos u horas que lleva allí, absorta en el orgullo de la familia, pero sí sabe que los pies comienzan a pincharle por el dolor y de vez en cuando debe cambiar el peso de uno a otro, mientras se pregunta por qué sigue ahí y no encuentra otro sitio a donde ir en la desierta mansión que un día estuvo llena de vida.

oOoOoOo

El sosiego de la noche se vio interrumpido por unos gritos infantiles que despertaron a Walburga. Miró a su lado y comprobó que el sueño de su esposo seguía inalterable como su propio carácter. Se puso de pie y se colocó la bata color granate sobre la prenda de dormir, murmurando una serie de maldiciones mientras tomaba la varita de su mesilla e iluminaba la estancia.

—Estúpida medimaga, no tiene ni idea. ¡Ni idea!

Walburga abandonó la habitación marital y salió al pasillo precipitadamente. Más tarde se encargaría de maldecir a esa incompetente, pero lo primero era su familia y sabía, por los gritos esporádicos, que su hijo estaba siendo preso, otra vez, de una de esas terribles pesadillas que solía tener todas las noches. Apretó los dientes y aceleró el paso, abriendo la puerta con cuidado y entrando en la estancia evitando hacer ruido. Con gran meticulosidad, dejó la varita en la mesita de madera oscura para que así iluminara el tenso rostro de su pequeño. Vio cómo este se agita en la cama, dejando que las sabanas revelaran parte de su pequeño cuerpo, mientras cerraba los ojos con ahínco y unas perlas de sudor recorrían su frente.

Con presteza acarició la pálida frente y se sientó aliviada porque no abrasara como la noche anterior. Llevaba meses soportando, noche tras noche, tediosas pesadillas que envolvían la silenciosa oscuridad del anochecer con gritos desesperados. Le habían dicho, esos incompetentes medimagos, que era malo despertarlo en mitad del delirio o cualquier monstruosidad que fuera aquello que osaba importunar el descanso de su primogénito.

—¡Kreacher! —murmuró Walburga, alejándose un poco de la cama pero sin despegar los ojos del pequeño cuerpo—. ¡Kreacher! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! ¡Kreacher!

Inmediatamente un elfo doméstico de grandes ojos y puntiagudas orejas se apareció en la habitación realizando una pronunciada reverencia.

—¿Desea algo, ama?

—Tráeme la poción, ¡inmediatamente!

Kreacher echó un último vistazo a la cama y desapareció. No había hecho más que acercarse a la cama y tomar una de las manitas del pequeño niño, cuando el servicial elfo volvió a aparecer con una copa llena de un contenido humeante. Walburga tomó con celeridad la copa y agarrando al pequeño niño por la cintura, lo irguió como pudo contra la almohada y le abrió la boca mientras le obligaba a tragar el contenido. Sirius hizo un mohín de asco, pero bebió, obediente, y los rasgos de su cara se suavizaron, dándole una hermosa expresión de serenidad. Su pequeña cabeza cayó hacia un lado, presa del apaciguador sueño, y Walburga lo colocó sobre la cama mientras lo cubría con las sabanas.

—Te puedes marchar, Kreacher.

—Como ordene, ama.

El elfo desapareció y Walburga siguió unos minutos más, expectante, contemplando el rostro de su hijo, quien acababa de acurrucarse en posición fetal, dándole la espalda a su preocupada madre. Una vez más maldijo para sus adentros a esa estúpida medimaga que no sabía con quién estaba tratando y, retomando su varita, abandonó el cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta por si nuevos gritos aclamaban su atención.

Miró al frente y se fijó en la puerta entreabierta. No dudó un segundo en echar un vistazo y comprobar que todo iba bien en la habitación de su hijo menor. Con gran celo asomó la cabeza y alumbró la estancia. Solo vio un bulto pequeño cubierto por una sábana azul que subía y bajaba al ritmo de una respiración tranquila. Se fijó en la mata de pelo oscuro y chasqueó la lengua al comprobar que el pequeño de los Black seguía con la mala costumbre de dormir con el dedo gordo en la boca. Apuntó, con la varita, en dirección de su hijo y Regulus se sacó el dedo y se giró hacia el otro lado, sin despertarse.

Bastante más aliviada y con un gran sentimiento de paz interior, volvió a su estancia y se introdujo en el lecho, al lado del cuerpo de Orion, mientras que pensaba que era la mujer más afortunada por haber dado a la familia Black dos varones que portarían con orgullo y honor el apellido de sus ancestros. Al fin y al cabo, su condición de mujer no había provocado que perdiera su apellido y esa era una de sus mayores satisfacciones. Cerró los ojos y se entregó al descanso, pues en menos de unas horas su pequeño cumpliría cuatro años y todo tenía que ser, como siempre, perfecto.

oOoOoOo

Walburga se sienta y se acerca al plato que reposa en la robusta mesa sin pensarlo, con unos movimientos mecánicos que ha adquirido simplemente por el hábito. Kreacher, inmediatamente, le coloca los cubiertos a ambos lados y se retira haciendo una reverencia mientras no deja de estrujarse los dedos de las manos. Durante unos minutos no se produce ningún movimiento en la sala.

—Ama Black, debe comer algo. Kreacher no puede…

Pero Kreacher enmudece cuando ve que la señora Black agarra la cuchara de una forma muy rudimentaria y, en el camino hacia la boca, derrama parte del contenido sobre la pechera sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Kreacher sabe que las facultades mentales de su ama no son ni la sombra de las que eran y, siguiendo el mandato del viejo sanador amigo de la familia, se acerca hasta el aparador y saca una copa con el contenido de una poción que su ama debe beber diariamente antes de acostarse.

—Ama Black, debe tomarse la poción, el sanador le dijo a Kreacher que…

Walburga lo corta con un gesto de mano, niega con la cabeza y deja la cuchara sobre la mesa, con un golpe seco.

—El sanador le dijo a Kreacher que se la hiciera beber todos los días y Kreacher debe cuidar a la señora Black.

El viejo elfo vuelve a inclinar la cabeza y le ofrece, amablemente, la poción a su señora.

—Bébetela tú.

Ruido de una silla al ser arrastrada. Tos intermitente. Pasos lentos. Ese es el único gesto de la orgullosa señora Black. Abandona la estancia y Kreacher, cumpliendo sus obligaciones como cualquier elfo doméstico honrado que se precie, se bebe una poción que lo mantiene con vómitos dos días.

Walburga Black sabe que está cansada y le duelen todos los huesos, pero antes de irse a la cama necesita hablar. Se encuentra muy sola y las paredes de la mansión Black se le antojan una cárcel repleta de recuerdos que ya no existen. A tientas, se sumerge en la oscuridad y se acerca al cuadro que preside el pasillo.

—Otra vez deambulando por aquí en vez de ocuparte de esas doxys y ese estúpido boggart —dice altiva, el retrato de Walburga.

La enferma Walburga, de carne y huesos y sangre de la más pura, se estremece al recordar al boggart con la forma de un joven de diecisiete años, quizá dieciocho, al que el brillo de la vida se le ha fugado de la mirada.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí, como un pasmarote, sin decir nada? —prosigue la arrogante mujer del cuadro—. Llama a Orion, me apetece hablar con él.

—A mí también —es lo único que sale de los finos labios de la señora Black, mientras se pasa un pañuelo por la mancha de la pechera. No sabe por qué la tiene ahí.

—¿Sigue trabajando en su despacho? Todos los días igual. Bien, bien, ¿cómo lleva los estudios Regulus? ¡Hace días que no lo veo! ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Walburga cabecea porque lleva años haciéndose esa pregunta.

—Es un buen chico. Sí, estoy orgullosa de él. Mucho —la señora Black del lienzo se yergue en toda su plenitud y en sus marcadas facciones aparece un gesto de desagrado—. No como ese traidor…

Walburga ya ha hablado suficiente y cree que es hora de irse a dormir, así que cierra las cortinas y emprende el paso hacia las escaleras. Lejos queda ya la amortiguada voz de su pasado.

—Deshonra de la familia, desvergonzado traidor, granuja incorregible…

oOoOoOo

—Mamá, mamá.

Walburga tomó aire y cerró los ojos durante un segundo mientras Regulus tiraba de la manga de su túnica para llamar su atención. Estaba en el baño y sabía que en menos de treinta minutos todo debería estar listo.

—No es hora para juegos, Regulus. Venga, frótate bien las orejas.

Regulus, desde la bañera, hizo un mohín porque en verdad quería volver a ver esas enormes burbujas de jabón flotando por todo el baño.

—Mamá, por favor.

Walburga suspiró y apuntó con su varita al agua de la bañera. Inmediatamente el pequeño baño de oscuros azulejos fue invadido por decenas de burbujas de todos los tamaños que se suspendían en el aire, volando en círculos, alrededor de la pequeña cabeza de Regulus.

El niño, una vez más, desatendió su baño y alzó los pequeños brazos con la intención de coger una. Su sonrisa se tornó en tristeza y decepción cuando rozó con la punta de los dedos una burbuja especialmente grande y esta explotó.

—Se ha roto…

—Pues claro que se ha roto —repuso Walburga, un poco molesta porque iba justa de tiempo y en pocos minutos llegaría el fotógrafo—. Levanta los brazos, así. Venga, date la vuelta que te enjabone la espalda.

Walburga se arrodilló al lado de la bañera y con un movimiento de varita, unas gotas de gel cayeron de uno de los botes al agua, produciendo abundante espuma.

—Mamá, ¿Sirius también cumple cuatro años?

—Sirius tiene cinco, Regulus.

—¿Y por qué?

Walburga tomó un poco de champú y se lo echó en el oscuro cabello como toda respuesta.

—No me has contestado, mamá.

—Venga, hijo, que tenemos prisa. ¿O acaso no quieres que papá te dé tus nuevos regalos?

Los ojos de Regulus centellearon ante esas palabras y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. En esos instantes otro niño, de increíble parecido físico, apareció como su madre lo trajo al mundo en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Ja! —rió el más grande de los niños mientras señalaba la bañera—. ¡A Regulus le flota la picha!

—¡Sirius! —bramó Walburga girando la cabeza—. ¿Qué haces que no estás vestido? ¡Por Merlín, vais a acabar con mi paciencia!

—Tienes cinco años —apuntó Regulus levantando el mentón con el orgullo del conocimiento brillando en sus ojos.

—Eso ya lo sé, tonto —se burló Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mamá, mamá, me ha dicho tonto.

—Tengo oídos, Regulus —gruñó Walburga frotando el pálido pecho del niño.

—Eso ya lo sé, tienes unas orejas muy grandes —señaló Regulus mirando a su madre fijamente.

Sirius dejó escapar una enorme carcajada y se acercó a su madre, retirándole un grueso mechón de cabello para poder observar mejor esas dignas orejas.

—Sí son grandes, mamá. Son orejas de papá.

—¡Ve y te vistes! —le ordenó Walburga, con un tic nervioso en el ojo, provocando que Sirius se sobresaltara.

—¿Voy a tener regalos yo también? —preguntó Sirius mientras observaba a su hermano desde detrás de la espalda de su madre y le sacaba la lengua.

—Si no te viste ya, no tendrás nada —repuso Walburga mientras cogía una toalla para secarle el pelo a Regulus.

—Pues en mi cumpleaños le disteis a Regulus un dragón y un puzle de Slytherin…

—Mamá, Sirius me está sacando la lengua.

Walburga se puso de pie y sacó a Regulus de la bañera para envolverlo en una mullida toalla mientras le secaba la cara.

—¡Me está haciendo burla!

—¡A callar! —gritó Walburga cuando escuchó pasos en el piso de abajo y los dos niños enmudecieron—. Id y vestíos ahora mismo. Vuestro padre acaba de llegar. Kreacher vendrá a ayudarte, Regulus.

—¡Qué niña! —se burló Sirius aprovechando la oportunidad—. ¡Yo me visto solo!

—¡Yo también! —dijo Regulus, cabezón.

—Cuando suba, os quiero listos —ordenó Walburga con un tono autoritario y ambos niños asintieron sin rechistar.

Cuando Walburga abandonó el baño, Sirius se acercó a Regulus y en tono confidencial, con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios, le desveló la verdad universal que acababa de inventarse por acción y gracia de su vivaracha mente.

—Kreacher es hijo de una rata gigante que se come a los niños, me lo dijo el abuelo Arcturus —añadió en tono serio, para dar veracidad a sus palabras.

—Te lo has inventado —le acusó Regulus, receloso, sin apartar la mirada de su hermano.

—Ya verás cuando te muerda.

El miedo se apoderó de los orbes grises de Regulus, quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás, chocando contra la bañera.

—Y en la bañera vive un monstruo que sale por el agujero y se lleva a los niños a un lago para ahogarlos y dárselos de comer a sus pirañas —añadió Sirius bajando la voz.

—Mientes —murmuró Regulus con un leve hilo de voz.

Pero cuando Sirius dejó el baño, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no estallar en una sonora carcajada; Regulus observó el desagüe de la bañera con miedo y abandonó el cuarto. Sin embargo, la idea de que le ayudara a vestirse el bastardo de una rata gigante come-niños no le gustaba en absoluto. Ni un poquito.

oOoOoOo

Solo suena el ruido lúgubre de las pisadas. Walburga camina sumergida en una oscuridad que le impide discernir objetos y formas con nitidez. Pero ella no necesita de sus viejos y secos ojos para poder caminar por el pasillo del segundo piso. No, se lo sabe de memoria. E igual que todas las noches, antes de encerrarse en el dormitorio que solía compartir con Orion, se acerca a la habitación de su hijo mayor para ver si duerme apaciblemente, sin pesadillas; y a la de su pequeño rey, para comprobar que no sigue con malos hábitos como llevarse los dedos a la boca. Pero ella sabe, porque aunque Kreacher lo sospeche, no está loca del todo; que cuando abra la puerta se encontrará dos habitaciones vacías, habitadas por recuerdos lejanos, inexistentes en ese punto de su vida donde ella necesitaría que se hicieran realidad.

Abre la puerta del cuarto de Sirius y observa la decoración desafiante con la que su hijo engalanó el cuarto. Los colores dorados brillan con un fulgor misterioso en la casi total penumbra. Quiso deshacerse de todas esas banderas y esas fotos que se oponían a los principios de la familia pero no lo consiguió. Sonríe porque, al fin y al cabo, su hijo era un mago talentoso e hizo eternas las razones por las que huyó de su hogar, familia y madre. Con paso lento entra en el cuarto y se acerca a la única foto en movimiento. Y lo ve. El mismo retrato de Orion. Los rasgos rectos, bellos. Los expresivos ojos grises, la sonrisa traviesa que siempre lo caracterizó. El pelo negro, símbolo de su ascendencia Black. El orgullo y la altivez bailando en su gesto. La única foto, junto a la que guarda con ahínco como el mayor de sus tesoros, que le queda de su primogénito. Las otras, las destruyó a la vez que lo borró del tapiz. Pensó que al borrarlo, su dolor se esfumaría; pero se equivocó.

Cansada y no acostumbrada, aún, pese al paso de los años, a esos malditos colores que se llevaron a su hijo de su lado, abandona la habitación y se queda mirando el cartel con letra estilizada que avisa del propietario de la siguiente habitación.

_Prohibido pasar sin el permiso expreso de Regulus Arcturus Black._

A Walburga le cuesta horrores cruzar esa puerta y encontrarse con una habitación tan distinta a la que acaba de dejar. Siempre estuvo orgullosa de su pequeño, su pequeño rey. Su niño. Toma una bocanada de aire y empuja la puerta, que cruje invitándola a echar un vistazo, pequeño. Ve los colores verde y plata y no siente ni orgullo ni admiración. No, no puede admirar unos colores cuando divisa el retrato de un equipo de quidditch y sus oscuros ojos se clavan en la menuda figura de su hijo. Lo reconoce y ve el parecido con su hermano. Pero no son iguales. Los rasgos de Regulus son más finos, su complexión es más delgada y siempre estuvo unos centímetros por debajo de la estatura de Sirius. Walburga se pregunta, a veces, si alguna vez habría igualado la altura de su primogénito si la muerte no se lo hubiera llevado cuando tan solo era un adolescente.

Era Sirius quien era clavado a Orion. Regulus era una mezcla de su padre y su madre, aunque había heredado los mismos ojos grises que Orion. Los mismos que relucían con orgullo por formar parte de ese equipo. Y es entonces cuando la mente de Walburga se debilita, pero no llora. Los ojos le escuecen, mucho, y se le humedecen imperceptiblemente mientras abandona la habitación con un pesar en el alma. Sabe que su pequeño está muerto y es algo tan terrible, que si se detuviera más de dos minutos en ese cuarto, su mente se rompería para siempre. Sabe que su primogénito está encerrado, como si fuera un delincuente, en la más terrible de las cárceles. Y nunca ha ido a verlo. Ni irá. Porque verá a un hombre destruido que no reconocerá como su hijo, el que reía de forma escandalosa y necesitaba de la ayuda de su madre para vencer sus pesadillas.

Y aunque le cuesta caminar y una lágrima se ha escapado contra su voluntad, quemándole la cetrina piel, consigue proseguir con su vida una vez más, aunque hoy está más débil que ayer. De anteayer, no se acuerda.

oOoOoOo

—¡Regalos, regalos! —chilló Sirius mientras salía disparado por el pasillo al escuchar las pisadas en el piso de abajo y la voz de su padre.

—¡Sirius, espérame!

—Veo que aún tienes el brazo, no tendría hambre hoy Kreacher…

Regulus aceleró el paso y le mostró a su hermano un dulce en forma de caldero. Sirius se pasó la lengua por los labios y miró a su hermano pequeño con curiosidad.

—Me lo ha dado Kreacher. No le gusta comer niños. Su plato favorito es las gachas de avena. Le he preguntado y me ha jurado que no me va a comer. Dice que no deberías decir esas cosas.

Sirius rió y le frotó el pelo, aún húmedo, mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo partir el caldero en dos partes y ofrecerle una, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Vamos a comérnoslo antes de bajar o mamá se enfadará —le aconsejó Regulus bajando la voz en un tono confidencial.

—Gracias, Reg, pero date prisa. ¡Quiero ver los regalos!

Regulus asintió y le dio un enorme bocado a su parte del caldero. Algunos restos del dulce quedaron pegados a sus pequeños dientes cuando Sirius decidió que ya habían esperado suficiente y lo cogió de la mano para bajar los escalones. No hacía ni dos días que el pequeño Regulus se levantó somnoliento y cayó rodando por las escaleras. Por suerte, antes de pegar en el suelo quedó suspendido unos minutos en el aire por arte de magia y pudo caer sin producirse mayor daño. Sirius sabía que su hermano tenía unas piernas muy cortas y que él era mucho más habilidoso, así que decidió ser paciente –por ese día, ya que era el cumpleaños de Regulus- y, aunque moría de ganas de salir corriendo, esperó a su que hermano descendiera el último escalón ayudándose de sus brazos.

Una vez en el piso inferior, Sirius no pudo controlar más sus ansias y corrió hacia el salón, seguido muy de cerca por Regulus, y se agarró a la pierna de su padre, que lo recibió revolviéndole el pelo mientras hacía una mueca que ambos niños asociaban con "la sonrisa siniestra de papá".

Regulus, inmediatamente, se lanzó a la otra pierna mientras Walburga colocaba, con un elegante movimiento de varita, unos cubiertos con el emblema de los Black en oro sobre la mesa y observaba toda la decoración con mirada evaluadora. Orion cogió al pequeño Regulus y le susurró, haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla a consecuencia de la barba:

—Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño.

—¿Y mis regalos?

Orion miró hacia un rincón donde había varios paquetes, dos sospechosamente alargados. Los ojos de Regulus miraron codiciosos los envoltorios y tiró de su padre para que lo pusiera en el suelo. Sirius, rápidamente, se soltó de la pierna y corrió hacia los paquetes, tomando uno que tenía una tarjeta con su nombre. Sin preámbulos ni esperar un segundo más, arrancó el papel de regalo y sacó una pequeña escoba que rodó por el suelo. Sus ojos brillaron de alegría.

—¡Una escoba de carreras! ¡Mira, Regulus!

Regulus, en su excitación, tropezó mientras corría y cayó rodando hasta los paquetes. Rápidamente se recompuso y cogió su paquete. Sus ojos recorrieron el palo, donde tenía las iniciales R.A.B, hasta la punta de la última ramita cuidadosamente pulida.

—¡Hay más paquetes! —señaló Regulus y miró a su padre sonriendo y con el corazón a mil por hora—. ¡Mira Sirius, más paquetes!

Pero Sirius no esperó y tomando el primero que tenía delante, lo desenvolvió sacando dos bates de madera oscura con el mango negro. Regulus tomó uno pequeño y sacó una brillante snitch, que inmediatamente desplegó las alas al sentir los dedos de Regulus sobre ella y salió volando a una altura de no más de dos metros, dando vueltas alrededor de la cabeza del niño que la observaba con la baba caída y sin parpadear. Sirius se apresuró a coger los restantes y sacar una pelota de tono rojizo, y dos negras que se agitaban amenazantemente.

—Escobas infantiles último modelo —dijo Orion acercándose a sus hijos y tomando la escoba de Sirius—. Tienen vuestras iniciales, para que no os confundáis.

Walburga observó, desde la distancia, complacida cómo sus dos hijos tomaban sus regalos y cuchicheaban entusiasmados, sin prestar atención a nada más. Sirius rápidamente tomó el bate y se dedicó a pegar a los pequeñas bludger golpes sin tener en cuenta a donde apuntaba.

—Tienen un encantamiento anti-golpe —se apresuró a decir Orion al ver que su mujer abría la boca—. No darán ningún golpe, por ahora.

Regulus, por otro lado, siguió entusiasmado dejando escapar la pequeña y brillante snitch para pillarla y metérsela en la boca, cosa que desagradaba a su madre de sobremanera.

—Sácate eso, Regulus. No seas puerco.

Pero Regulus no escuchaba y simplemente miró en dirección a su madre, con los carrillos abultados por la snitch y una de las pequeñas alas saliendo por la boca, agitándose frenética. Sirius rió al ver la imagen que mostraba su hermano.

—Mira, mamá, ¡mira a Regulus! Se está comiendo la snitch…

Walburga no aguantó más el espectáculo y con un movimiento de varita se hizo con la pequeña snitch, ahora cubierta de una capa pegajosa de babas. En ese momento, en la chimenea apareció una llamarada y un joven, portando una enorme cámara, apareció en el salón haciendo una reverencia.

—Señor, señora Black. Espero llegar a tiempo.

Walburga arrugó la nariz y se dirigió hacia sus hijos, obligándolos a ponerse en pie y colocándoles la túnica en su correcta posición. Regulus, siempre observador, miró a su madre con atención y le acarició la cara, extrañado.

—Mamá, ya no te veo las orejas.

Sirius dejó escapar una risa y desvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde debían estar las orejas de su madre. Debían, porque ahora no estaban visibles gracias al espeso pelo que las tapaba y se recogía en un estirado moño en la parte trasera. Las mejillas de la señora Black enrojecieron.

—No digas tonterías.

El joven fotógrafo miró la escena curioso. Orion arqueó una ceja y observó cómo su esposa colocaba la túnica de Sirius, quien sonreía de forma que no podía presagiar nada bueno. El mayor de los niños tomó un mechón del cabello de su madre y desveló la punta de una oreja.

—Mira papá, mamá tiene las orejas más grandes que tú.

—Sí, son orejas de papá —corroboró Regulus asintiendo, muy serio.

Orion se dio la vuelta y ahogó la sonrisa que comenzaba a asomarse en su imperturbable rostro con un trago de coñac. Walburga se puso de pie y se colocó bien el moño, fulminando con la mirada al fotógrafo que había osado reírse.

—Bien, es hora. Venga, Regulus, tú aquí —le indicó Walburga ordenándole que se pusiera delante de ella.

Orion dejó la copa y se puso al lado de su mujer, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Sirius, quien no dejaba de mirar a la cámara y hacer musarañas. El fotógrafo fingió que tosía para ahogar una repentina carcajada, ya que el serio rostro de la mujer de la casa le decía que ninguna risa sería bienvenida.

—Sirius, deja de hacer el tonto —le regañó Walburga dándole un apretón en el hombro.

Sirius pasó el peso de una pierna a otro, cansado del paripé, mientras que Regulus se quedó como petrificado mirando a la cámara, muy serio y tieso.

—A la de tres —avisó el fotógrafo colocando la cámara y tomando el marco correcto para la foto—. Una… dos y… tres.

Hubo un fuerte ZAS y una intensa luz que molestó visiblemente a Sirius, quien odiaba esa clase de fotografías familiares y le disgustaba tener que quedarse quieto durante más de un segundo. Agradeció que su padre lo soltara para pagar los honorarios al fotógrafo y salió corriendo hacia su escoba, desatendiéndose de la despedida al joven fotógrafo.

—Orion —dijo Walburga mientras paseaba por la estancia, sin dejar de observar a los pequeños niños que jugaban en un rincón—, ¿vendrá al final tu hermana?

—No lo creo —contestó el hombre mientras bebía otro sorbo de la copa.

Walburga arrugó el ceño, evidentemente contrariada, y se pasó las manos por la falda de la túnica, con la intención de acabar con unas feas arrugas.

—Hace mucho que no la vemos, debería pasar más tiempo en familia, si quieres mi opinión. Y más ella, que no ha tenido hijos como se esperaría de cualquier mujer de su alcurnia…

Orion prefirió no decir nada al respecto. Conocía de sobra los intentos imposibles de Lucretia por tener hijos, y también sabía de las penas y tristezas que esto le ocasionaba. Pero para Walburga el deber estaba por encima de las posibilidades.

—Cygnus llegará más tarde, hoy debía entretenerse en el Ministerio. Ya sabes que están debatiendo esa nueva ley de igualdad. ¡Ja! Como si alguna vez se pudiera equiparar uno de los nuestros con cualquier sangre sucia.

—Lamentablemente, la reforma saldrá adelante.

—Poco a poco nos echarán de nuestras instituciones, acuérdate de mis palabras.

Orion arrugó el entrecejo y se puso de pie al ver otra llamarada verde en la chimenea. Dos ancianos, ataviados con elegantes vestimentas, salieron de ella. Orion se apresuró a ayudar a la anciana de rostro afilado y pelo ceniza mientras que el hombre se apoyaba en un negro bastón con empuñadura en forma de serpiente plateada.

—Orion, querido —saludó la señora Melania Black.

Walburga se apresuró a saludar a sus suegros y con una simple mirada a sus hijos, hizo que estos se levantaran y saludaran a sus abuelos con sendos besos.

—¡Oh! Aquí está el pequeño Regulus que cumple tres años —dijo la anciana pellizcando en la mejilla a Sirius.

—No, no, señora. Ese es Sirius. Aquí está Regulus que cumple cuatro años —se apresuró a decir Walburga y, disimuladamente, dio un apretón a Sirius en el brazo, quien había comenzado a reírse y estaba a punto de abrir la boca.

—Cada día ve menos —comentó el señor Arcturus Black, acercándose al sofá—. Sírveme una copa, Orion. ¿Dónde tenéis a ese inútil elfo doméstico? ¡Nunca está cuando se le necesita!

Sirius se acercó hasta su abuelo y se puso de rodillas en el sofá, acercándose hasta su oído para revelarle un secreto.

—Kreacher es el hijo de una rata gigante.

Arcturus estalló en una sonora carcajada y le revolvió el oscuro cabello a Sirius, mientras se secaba unas lágrimas.

—Deja de molestar a tu abuelo —le regañó Walburga.

Regulus, por su parte, no dejaba de mirar sus regalos mientras su abuela le acariciaba el pelo y le pellizcaba en las mejillas, dejando caer de vez en cuando críticos comentarios y sin soltarlo del brazo.

—Este niño está un poco delgaducho, Walburga. Orion a su edad se criaba más fuerte, ¡ya lo creo!

—No estoy delgaducho —dijo Regulus, molesto por esas palabras—. Usted no ve bien.

Arcturus volvió a reír atronadoramente y Walburga estuvo a punto de regañar a su pequeño hijo por la insolencia, pero su suegro se lo impidió con un gesto de la mano.

—Estos granujas son mi debilidad —comentó Arcturus—. Ven pequeño, tengo en este bolsillo un regalo para ti.

Sirius se quedó serio mirando el abultado bolsillo mientras Regulus se deshizo del brazo de su abuela y salió corriendo, veloz hacia el sofá, con la intención de obtener su obsequio.

—¿Y para quién será el otro paquete que guardo en este bolsillo? —preguntó Arcturus con tono jovial, dándose unos suaves golpes en el bolsillo izquierdo y sonriendo a Sirius.

—Muy consentidos están —repuso Melania tomando asiento—. Luego crecen mimados e inútiles, como tu hermano Alphard —añadió dirigiéndose a Walburga—. ¿Qué es de tu hermano, eh?

Walburga tensó las facciones y miró hacia la chimenea, como si esperara que de repente apareciera otra llama con nuevos visitantes.

—Sigue de viaje, creo que por Rumanía.

—Holgazán, gastando la fortuna del viejo Pollux.

—Calla ya, vieja bruja —le regañó Arcturus de forma afable—. Nos vas a arruinar la tarde con tus comentarios venenosos.

—Viejo cascarrabias —gruñó Melania cruzándose de brazos.

Sirius y Regulus rieron, tirados en la alfombra, mientras desenvolvían los regalos del abuelo; pero sin perderse ni una palabra de las eternas discusiones de sus abuelos paternos, una de las cosas más divertidas en cualquiera de las reuniones Black que se apreciara. Orion volvió con varias copas, ofreciéndole una a su padre, y Walburga se sentó al lado de su suegra, mientras observaba, con el pecho henchido de orgullo, los dos dignos varones que había dado a la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

oOoOoOo

Walburga llega a tientas hasta la cama. Se coloca el camisón con parsimonia y se tumba, dolorida, sobre el frío colchón. Ese día siente que los huesos le arden de dolor, y se le antoja insoportable dormir. Se gira sobre el colchón y se queda observando el vacío lugar que ocupaba Orion. Lo echa de menos y necesita hablar con alguien que no sea el viejo elfo doméstico. Hace ya seis años que se encuentra totalmente sola y no acaba de acostumbrarse. Lejos quedan sus ideas sobre lo que sería el futuro, rodeada de dos fuertes y dignos hijos y con varios nietos que portaran con el orgullo que ella lo hizo el apellido de la familia. Sí, le duele la ausencia de Orion porque fue su compañero durante muchos años. Orion era todo lo que ella admiraba en un mago, pero ya no está. Sin embargo, lo que más le duele y atormenta es la ausencia de sus hijos y a veces no sabe decir cuál de los dos le duele más cuando durante tanto tiempo fingió que Sirius no existía. Y ahora desea que su hijo la llame en mitad de la noche para volverse a sentir útil y una madre.

Busca en el cajón de la mesilla y saca una vieja fotografía que es todo lo que le queda de su familia. Recuerda el día de esa fotografía. Regulus cumplía cuatro años y esos dos niños de cabellos negros y ojos grises se burlaron de sus orejas. Se pasa la mano por el rostro y la detiene en el entrecano mechón, intentando recordar la sensación de una pequeña mano, suave, acariciando su piel. Pero solo siente unos dedos temblorosos y arrugados. Echa un último vistazo a la fotografía y se la lleva al pecho. En la soledad de esas cuatro paredes se permite ser débil porque ya no se siente con la fuerza necesaria para silenciar durante más minutos los lamentos de su corazón. Lamentos que llevan nombres y apellidos. Orion. Sirius. Regulus.

Y Black. Siempre Black. _Toujours purs_. Y para lo que han quedado.

Cierra los párpados y abraza con más fuerza la fotografía, casi haciéndose daño. Walburga Black muere esa noche, con 60 años. A la siguiente mañana Kreacher se la encuentra abrazada al viejo pergamino y observa que en su rostro hay una expresión de serenidad que llevaba muchos años sin ver. Con cuidado, toma la fotografía y mira a su familia. Porque él también es parte de esa casa y ahora, quien se encuentra solo, es él.

* * *

Kreacher también me da mucha pena.

Me he inventado el día y mes del nacimiento y muerte de Regulus, los años no. Yo tengo la teoría de que el tapiz de los Black es un objeto mágico similar al reloj de los Weasley que aviso del peligro de muerte y todas esas cosas. Sostengo que cuando nace un miembro o muere, al lado aparece la fecha y por eso Walburga supo que Regulus había muerto, aunque no supiera ni cómo ni por qué. Y joder, la muerte de un hijo es algo que destroza a cualquier madre por muy Black que sea.

Las conversaciones de niños... son de niños. Me he fijado en mis primos chicos y dicen cada cosa y discuten por cada tontería...

Bueno, aunque justa de tiempo y teniendo que madrugar mañana mucho y hacer mi maleta aún (son las 00:44 de la noche), me siento satisfecha por haber podido cumplir con el reto.

Espero que os haya gustado, podéis hacedme saber cualquier cosa por REVIEWS guiño guiño.

Venetrix.


End file.
